Sex is sweet but revenge is sweeter
by meghanncsws
Summary: Kendall and James discover Logan isn't always sweet and innocent. Kames. Kogan. Jagan.  Quick one-shot. Sorry about spelling and grammer errors. Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Reviews would be nice


Plot line: James and Kendall find out the effects of sneaking around.

"We know." James was disappointed. What had happened was the last thing James would have expected. He was just having fun. He didn't realise it could turn out this way.

"You can't just do this and expect to get away with it." Kendall was pissed. He was past the disappointment stage James was still lingering at. He wanted revenge. He wanted to get even.

He and James had the perfect plan. He just hoped everything wouldn't get messed up again.

"It's one or the other. You need to choose. It's me, or James. But only one." Kendall set down the terms of his condition. But this was just supposed to be the hook. Hopefully it works out.

"You do realise you can't get away with this, don't you? I mean people's feelings could get seriously hurt! Do you want to be that person?" James was playing the guilt trip. And it looked like it was working

"So what will it be. Me or Kendall?"

James and Kendall found out about Logan sleeping with both of them behind each others backs around a week ago. It was so unlike the usually shy, kind boy, which was the reason they decided they needed to get even, to teach the boy that just because he is sweet and kind doesn't mean he can walk all over people. They had spent the last week torturing Logan, teasing him with kisses just to leave him hanging and then towards the end of the week ignoring him completely. Carlos had gone out with Sasha for the day while Katie and Mrs Knight has gone to visit relatives back in Minnesota for the weekend, giving James and Kendall the perfect opportunity to bombard Logan with their mischievously planned idea.

Kendall called Logan out about needing to talk to him after Logan came out of the bathroom. As soon as the words "Logan I have something I need to talk to you about" left Kendall's mouth, the blood instantly drained from the raven haired boy's face, making a rather attractive contrast from his chocolate eyes and his milky skin, taking Kendall's concentration off the plan in hand. It annoyed Kendall even more that no matter how shitty Logan had been, Kendall still wanted to fuck him.

Kendall sat Logan down on the brightly coloured sofa. Just as he was about to start talking James came out of the hallway leading to James and Kendall's shared bedroom. James sat down next to Kendall. He almost felt dread for what he was about to do due to the innocent, terrified look on Logan's face, but that was just another reminder for why the boy needed to be taught a lesson. James didn't really want to hurt Logan, but in other way he did because Logan played him like a fiddle. It was then that James began the conversation.

"Come on Logan, we're waiting" Kendall pressed.

"I...I can't choose." Logan sighed, and then resigned. "Okay...I want both"

Kendall smirked. His devious plan worked. He slowly moved towards the dark haired boy, with seductive bed eyes. He laid a kiss on the boys cheek, slowly but surely moving his hands to massage Logan's shoulders, from behind. As Kendall was moving his hands along Logan's shoulders James kissed Logan square on the mouth. The kiss began soft, slow, but turned into a passionate heated kiss, as James moved his lips against Logan's. He swiped his tongue across the smaller boy's lips begging for entrace and Logan happily parted them, their tongues melting together, and paired with Kendall now nibbling his collar bones, Logan was turning into a writhing mess. He'd missed the contact over the past week and now it was like an overload.

Kendall could see his plan working. Logan was caving, and clearly enjoying it. Kendall revmoved his mouth from Logan's neck, and moved round to where James was standing. He slowly pulled James away so he could do his part. Logan's eyes fluttered open as he realised James was gone, but soon enough Kendall attacked Logan's mouth roughly. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to taste the dark haired boy now more than ever.

Logan tasted just as good as Kendall remebered, maybe even better with James' sweet flavour left lingering on Logan's lips. Kendall took Logan's bottom lip between his own and began sucking, biting down softly every now and then. While teasing Logan's lips, Kendall ran his hands all over Logan's body, over his shoulders, around his waist, skating over his arms, and eventually brushing over his crotch. Logan moaned and then whimpered when Kendall's hand was removed. He realised that Kendall was really just teasing him, but did he not deserve it after what he did to him and James? He knew he had been bad, but if this was his punishment, he wasn't going to complain.

Just as Logan began to realise James had disappeared, he reapeared behind Kendall. To Logan's dismay, Kendall began to pull away. But just as he thought it was all ending, Kendall practially ripped Logan's shirt from his body. Next was his pants. James wormed his hands between Kendall and Logan and grabbed straight for the smaller boy's belt buckle,undoing it and tearing his belt from his pants and letting it drop to the floor. He then popped the button on the boy's jeans and let them fall to the floor.

Logan stepped out of his pants quickly, hoping that the real action would soon begin. Kendall then grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him down the hallway to his and James' shared bedroom, with James following behind them. Logan and James made eye contact, and he could see the deviousness and lust mixed in James' diluted pupils. There was a want and need there that made Logan shiver with excitement.

Kendall threw Logan down onto the bed and let James take the lead. James climbed onto the bed onto the right side of Logan and began kissing and licking his neck. Kendall followed his lead and moved to the left of Logan. He copied James' actions and began licking the skin on Logan's collar bones. He knew Logan always loved this, and this was confirmed when the boy let out a long drawn moan. Kendall began to kiss lower and lower, as did James. They licked and kissed all over Logan, and the boy was a melting mess on the bed.

James stood up, after winking at Kendall. Kendall removed his lips from the helpless boy and got off the bed. They looked down at a very confused, very aroused Logan. Kendall picked him up and then placed him just infront of a chair facing the end of the bed. Slowly he removed the boys boxers before pushing him down onto the chair.

Kendall kneeled down in the space between Logan's legs and the bed. He looked at Logan's throbbing erection hungrily before taking it in his hands. Instantly Logan's head loled back, finally releavng some pressure. Logan realised he felt really exposed as he was sitting on a chair fully naked, while the other two boys were fully clothed.

This worry soon went away when Logan felt a hot, hot heat envelop his member. He let his eyes wonder down at the perfect moment to see Kendall's head bobbing up and down on his manhood. Logan felt like the world was disappearing. Like there was no feelings in the world other than Kendall's mouth on him. He was using all he had, not to come at that moment.

"Kendall" repeated spilled from Logan's lips, getting louder, breathier, more frequent, as Kendall sped up, bringing the boy closer and closer to orgasm, but just as Logan was about to come Kendall removed his mouth with a loud pop, causing Logan to whimper.

Logan was about to reach out to Kendall to pull him back when he realised his hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were tied to the chair legs. Wow. That's what James must have been doing when Kendall was 'distracting' him.

When Logan thought about their revenge he really didn't have this in mind. He looked up at Kendall with sad eyes, trying to work his magic and make him feel guilty, but no one could fool Kendall, the king of puppy dog eyes. Kendall smirked down at him, clearly pleased.

Kendall walked around the boy to where Logan presumed James was standing. After about a minute Logan heard the most attractive slurping noises coming from the two boys. This could not be happeneing to him, and if it was he really wanted to see this.

Soon as he thought the words the two boys were rustling over to the bed, where they fell down, James settling on top of Kendall. Their tongues collided and their teeth clashed, providing the hottest image ever infront of Logan's eyes. James shifted so he was straddling Kendall's hips, which made their bodies press together even more. This, undoubtedly was the hottest thing Logan had ever seen.

James ground down hard against Kendall, causing a loud moan to slur from his lips. The sound was such a turn on for Logan and James. Logan had heard sounds like that many of times, but for James it was a first which made him buck him hips once again, just in attempt to hear that sweet sound again.

They carried on like this for about 5 minutes, teasing Logan. The noises coming from them were unbelievable, each others names, grunts, moans, sighs, and the fact Logan couldn't do anything about his arousal was torture. All he wanted was to be able to relieve his 'tension' but his hands were tied and he was left to just watch. He tried closing his eyes, but the noises filling the room were to intreging to leave them closed, and to his surprise when he opened his eyes the two teens were topless, which made Logan realise he didn't want to miss a minute of this.

They had switched positions and Kendall was now on top. His hands were moving towards James' jeans, ready to pop the button. Logan couldn't take this. Watching the boys he had been fucking fuck each other. And it wasn't like he had the choice. He was stuck, tied to a chair right in front of them. It was like a live porn show especially for him, eccept this was a punishment, and boy did he know that by the feeling of rope burning around his wrists.

When Logan looked back at the boys, Kendall's hand was down James' pants, and James was making the most delicious noises. His eyes were lidded and his cheeks were flushed and Logan wanted nothing more than to be over there with them.

Roughly James switched their places again so he was on top. Kendall looked gorgeous. His lips were red with lust, his usually vibrant green eyes were darkened with lust and his cheeks had a pink wash over them. He unbuttoned the blond's pants and pulled the straight off. James clearly liked to do it rough. Not that Kendall minded.

James got straight into it, delving his hand straight into Kendall's boxers. He grabbed hold of Kendall and began pumping torturingly slow.

"James, come on dude" Kendall pleaded. He wasn't the one that was supposed to be teased, that was Logan.

"Why in such a rush Kendall?" James whispered in a sultry voice into Kendall ear.

He nibbled on Kendall's earlobe and Kendall let out a groan that made shivers run down James' spine. He kissed and nibbled down the blonds chest, stopping to suck on one of his nibbles, causing Kendall at arch up into his touch.

At this point Kendall and James were having a ton of fun and Logan was nearly forgotten about until a deep moan came from the end of the bed. The two boys raised their glances to look at the neglected raven haired boy.

"Guys, I'm sorry, this is torture. I've learned my lesson, I promise." Logan begged, but it did him no good, as they just carried on fooling around, ignoring Logan.

James cupped Kendall's manhood and gave a gentle squeeze causing the boy to slur out his name. James loved how whenever Kendall moaned his name it was dripping with sweet honey and lust. James continued to fondle Kendall until his lips were at the waistband of the blonds boxers. He removed the rest of the clothing left on both of them so that they were now lying naked. James' lips were back to their previous position. He kissed along Kendall's hip bone, biting down hard when he reached the most prominant part, trying to mark the boy. Moans were fumbling from Kendall's lips, each more sweet than the last.

He was done with this teasing and wanted James' lips around him. He took control by sliding his hands into the tanned boy's hair and guiding his head to his crotch. James took the hint and began sucking on Kendall's tip. He slowly ran his tongue along the slit before enveloping as much of Kendall as he could. James' name ran off Kendall's lips like a broken record as James continued to suck on Kendall's erection, but as good as this felt, Kendall wanted more. He wanted James, not only around him but inside of him.

Kendall lifted James' chin with his finger causing James to remove his mouth from Kendall.

"Fuck me." Kendall demanded with lust clouded eyes. James nearly came right there and then. He loved nothing more than a dominant partner.

James brought his fingers up to Kendall's mouth and pushed them through his lips. Even the feeling of Kendall's mouth around his fingers were amazing and James couldn't wait for what was about to come. When the tan boy thought there was enough lubrication he moved his fingers down to prepare the blond boy.

He slowly pushed in, feeling Kendall tense up, but soon enough he relaxed as James continued to work his magic and press another finger in. It didn't take long until Kendall was thrusting down on James' fingers, needing more of the boy inside of him. James pulled his fingers out and linded himself up with the blond boy and edged in slowly, not wanting to hurt Kendall.

Knowing James liked it rough Kendall expected nothing more when James pulled out and slammed back in harsly. Kendall knew he wouldn't last long. James moaned when he Kendall contract around him. He was so tight and delicious. Wanting to taste the boy again Kendall pulled James' face down and attacked his lips, licking his way though to massage his tongue against the other boys.

Seeing this was making Logan want to die. It was like his wildest fantasy, but it was missing one thing. Him. It clear what their revenge was now. Make Logan suffer though this, wanting, needing, but never having. He was so turned on his erection was painfully proding his stomache with pure want. And of course he could do nothing about it with his hands still restrcited beind his back. He arched and moaned and wriggled in his chair desperate for some sort of contact or release but was unlucky.

James and Kendall rythm sped up as they both got closer to the edge, practicaly screaming out each others names. James felt Kendall arousal between them, and knowing he wasn't going to last much longer he took it in his hand, matching their rythm. Sweat was dripping down James' face, mingling into his hair, and Kendall thought that he had never looked hotter.

James slamed into to Kendall hard, hiting Kendall's prostate, making him see star. They were starting to lose rthym, becoming frantic as their orgasms were just around the corner. Thrusting widly one last time James released his load into Kendall, just as Kendall released his load over James hand and their stomachs.

Logan was still writhing on the chair, practially humping the air. He needed some friction and was desperate for anything. He would anything just to find that sweet release. After coming down from their orgasms, James and Kendall noticed his desperation, and feeling like they got their sweet revenge, they decided the only loyal thing to do was to help their friend out.

Kendall knelt down and untied Logan's ankles before walking round the back of the chair and painfully slowly untied Logan's wrists. Logan couldn't have moved faster if he tried, grabbing his aching erection and jacking himself off shamlessly. It wasn't long until he was thrusting into his hand one last time, cumming almost painfully, glad to finally release his tension.

By this time Kendall and James were fully dressed, sitting on the end of the bed looking at Logan with second hand shame. They knew he would get turned on but to be this desperate. This plan had worked better than expected.

"Well, I don't know about you James, but I'm certainly not mad anymore." Kendall said hazily, still basking in his orgasm.

"After that sex, I could be happy forever" James winked at Kendall, feeling the start of a completly hot, desirable relationship, and it was all thanks to Logan.


End file.
